The Elvin Kin
by Corcalamus
Summary: The war is over, Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world is not coping well with life post war. Elsewhere Draco Malfoy is trying everything to save his condemned father from the death penalty, will he succeed? Slash Fiction. Please R&R AU no DH
1. Faith

**Title:** The Life I Now Lead

**Rating:** M – Due to the adult themes involved and mentions of sex and violence.

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst. SLASH!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Seriously.

**Pairings:** LM/HP, RW/HG

**Thanks To:** Dracavia – For many _many_ things ;-)

**A/N**:

**  
Chapter 1** – Faith

The sun rose merrily over the small Village of Godric's Hollow. The birds flew in the skies, children made their way to school and Harry Potter stood in his small cottage, surveying the work that had recently been finished.

He had hired a muggle company to build the house, he had discovered that the ground on which his parents cottage had stood, belonged to him. It was in its own grounds with a large garden. The house, though bare, was now ready for decorating.

He felt quite happy, at the present moment he had a bed and the belongings he'd had when he was at school. Hermione and Ron had been impressed with the house so much that they had hired the same company to do their own house. With Hermione pregnant they were quite keen to get their own house done as soon as possible.

He didn't have much yet but as he saw it there was no real rush. He'd furnish it slowly, no real point to do it so fast seeing as it was only himself living there.

"Mine…" he said softly as he walked around the house. "All mine…"

Across the country in the heart of Wiltshire, things were very different for one Draco Malfoy. His mother was ill with nerves and heartache, his father was incarcerated and his house had been subject to the Ministry of Magic raids during the war, so it therefore had much of its furniture missing. Naturally it was being returned, but slowly and damaged.

As Draco kept his father's house running, he also kept on top of the Malfoy fortune and his fathers many well thought out investments. Also keeping an eye on the several businesses in France that the family owned.

Being head of the family was hard work he determined. Especially on his own and with much suspicion being thrown his way despite the fact he had defected during the war and become a spy along with Severus.

Severus… if only he were able to help him run the family, but currently being in a coma would hinder that desire.

Between all these things Draco had been searching for a way to get his father out of jail. He had tried many avenues, calling in his father's favours at the ministry had been no help, bribery had been no help, threatening the people in charge of his father's care had been no help and legitimate ways had been no help either. Every lawyer he had hired had told him the same thing, that it was hopeless.

Well, Draco Malfoy did not do hopeless anymore.

He had recalled as a child his father and grandfather used to tell him tales of people who protected their family. Draco didn't know if he believed the stories but essentially they were of old Elvin Legends.

The legends were that the Elves came first to the world and watched as humans began to live and learn. Some Elves gave magic to a small clan of people and that was the people who became magical. Most people in the magical community ridiculed the stories, but among the Purebred families the stories persisted.

The Malfoy family had their own tale. Lucius, and his father before him, had claimed that there was an old book somewhere in the Manor detailing a contract between their family and an Elvin Clan.

Draco had spent the last five weeks looking for this book and he was beginning to think it didn't exist. Granted, the library was vast but he had two of his friends helping him look for it.

He had a week to find the book now. One week before his father's scheduled execution would be carried out, the ministry had finally got a clue and had stopped using the Dementors. They were too quick to turn on the side of good and so they now executed those who previously would have received the Dementors Kiss.

He sighed as he sunk down into the couch in Malfoy Manor looking around the vast room.

"Perhaps it doesn't exist…" he said softly to the empty room, despair gnawing at him. He sighed softly and looked around. He had one week, he would look for that book and find it, if it existed. If not, then truly there was no hope for Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Fifteen death eaters had been executed so far. Death Eaters were counted as the 18 individuals who were closest to Lord Voldemort, including Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Currently the last Death Eater, who was truly a Death Eater, was Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Lucius had been kept in solitary confinement, something Draco had long argued with the ministry over. Surely he had the right to see his father before he was executed? He had been duly informed that Lucius would be allowed visitors no sooner than the last day before his execution.

This information had not gone over especially well with Narcissa, hence her state of mini nervous breakdown. She had locked herself away in her suite, allowing Draco to enter once a day only to make sure that she was still alive. He had one of their three remaining house elves feed his mother every day and make sure she was eating properly.

The Ministry had been a flurry of activity in the preparations for Lucius' death. They had no proper Death Eaters left, but there were still those who sympathised with him and respected him. Some even believed his story of Imperius for the second time. Such was the nature of Lucius Malfoy's manipulation on the world that people _wanted_ to believe him.

Harry was sitting in a coffee shop with Hermione who was now three months pregnant and very excited with the prospect of her first child.

"Ron keeps trying to get me to rest and Molly keeps insisting it's not an illness and that I'm perfectly fine. I'm very glad for Ron's mother, she's quite sensible. My mum and dad naturally are thrilled," she said as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"As you know 'Mione, I'm really happy for you," Harry smiled at her as he sipped his coffee. He looked at the coffee and couldn't help but wish that there was a bit of something _stronger_ in it.

Hermione smiled brightly, "Yeah, I know." She paused a minute as if pondering a very difficult question.

"Harry? Can I ask you something personal?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "Sure, go ahead."

"Do you think you and Ginny will ever get back together? I think Ron was quite keen on the idea of you both being together, and I'll admit, so was I," she said all this quite quickly, as if afraid he might get offended.

Harry sighed a little and looked down at his mug.

"No… I honestly don't think she and I would go well together now," he said quietly. "We're far too different now. She's still… _young_…"

"Harry…" Hermione said with a deep frown, "You're not even 19 yet and you think you're old?"

Harry looked at her, "I _feel_ old… I mean, there's only so many people you can kill without feeling old…"

Hermione looked at him sadly. She herself had killed people during the final battles but Harry had done so much more. She had heard a rumour that he, Severus and Draco Malfoy had tortured a Death Eater to death for information though the rumour was never confirmed, nor was it denied.

"I'm sorry Harry… I understand what you mean though. I suppose you and she are different now," she said softly, resting a hand on his arm.

He nodded once more, "Yeah… well. At least this will all be over in six days. That rat bastard of a man Lucius Malfoy will be dead and that will be _all_ of them."

Hermione smiled a touch, "Yeah… Draco will be none too pleased though."

"I know… he's a bastard too… don't care if he was on our side, he's a bastard and his family deserve everything they get," Harry said vehemently.

He drained the last of his coffee and looked at Hermione, "Better get you back to Ronald or he'll be having a fit."

Hermione giggled a bit, "Let him. We can go get some ice cream and that will be that," she said amused.

Harry nodded and they both left the coffee shop together, unaware that they were being watched…

* * *

His head pounded, he had just taken a potion to help with that. His mother lay on the bed with the healer beside her, healing her self inflicted wounds. A suicide attempt it seemed. She was unconscious now, healing well.

Draco was utterly lost, he had no idea what to do. He had to look after his mother, yet he also had to find that book to save his father's life.

As one of the House Elves entered the room with a meal for him, she looked up at him, "M-Master… is something t-troubling you?" she asked in a meek voice.

Draco looked at her, "What's your name elf?"

"G-Gloran, s-sir…" she seemed shocked to be asked her name.

"Well Gloran, my mother tried to kill herself, my mentor is in a coma, most of my friends are dead, I am followed whenever I go into Diagon alley because I was a fucking Death Eater, I have no idea how to speak French and have to look after several of my father's French businesses and investments and speaking of my father he is in prison and I am on a wild goose chase for a fucking book about 'the Elvin Kin' that doesn't exist. How is that!?" his tone was angry and the House Elf ducked in fear of a blow.

The blow never came. She thought about what Draco had said and then turned and gasped, "You mean the Anra Corel!"

"What?" Draco spat, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Anra, it's the book you're looking for. Gloran knows where it is! Come, come!!"

Draco looked at her in shock. The House Elves… of course he should have asked the House Elves. The family had only been living with the Malfoys for 200 generations… gee Draco, really clever.

"Then show me!" He got up, his mother's need forgotten as the little House Elf sped through the manor with Draco hot on her heels.

They ran to the third floor and across the hall and stopped in front of a dead end. "Tis in here sir!" she pressed her finger against the wall on the brick that was very slightly discoloured and a doorway opened into a small room.

Draco moved in and gasped very softly, the room was very much like a temple. It had three rows of stone seating and an alter with a huge tome on top. Draco approached it and on the cover it said

"The Anra Corel"

He had no idea what it meant, he opened the book and frowned deeply.

The book was blank.

"Fuck!" he said loudly, loud enough that the House Elf once again recoiled. He looked at her, "Do you know anything about this book?"

"No sir… only that it is to be protected above all other things in the manor. We made sure the nasty ministry officials didn't find it sir."

Draco smiled a little, "Good… get going, I need to work out how to work this book."

The House Elf nodded and disappeared quickly from the room. Draco stared at the tome, "Right… now I've found it… just need to figure out how the fuck to read it…"

He sat down in front of the alter and began his work.

* * *

"… _The Chudley Cannons put on a majestic performance before the Montrose Magpies. Being ridiculed for years it seems the Cannons have finally been able to turn their fortunes around by the purchase of player Cho Chang. "Having went to school with Cho and watched her myself I can safely say that she is a brilliant seeker and we are proud to have her on the team. As soon as I got the position as a scout I just knew we had to have her for the Cannons. This year we might finish in the top half of the league!" said Ronald Weasley. To his credit, since joining the scouting team for the Chudley Cannons, Ronald has brought in talent after talent. In fact half of the young team are from his own recommendations and they are now at the top of the small team league." _

Hermione smiled at the report in the 'Weekly Dragon'. She had done a good job over the past year as establishing the newspaper as fourth to the daily prophet. She, Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass had gone in together to start a newspaper.

Hermione had money from a trust fund her parents had set up when she was a baby as well as money the ministry had awarded her for helping kill Voldemort. Neville had money from his parents' inheritance, it wasn't a lot but it was something, Daphne was a year above Hermione and had offered her own money. All of them had been sick and tired of the Prophet's biased viewpoints and so had banded together to create a weekly newspaper aimed at young adults of the 'new generation'.

Slowly they had started their paper alongside the Quibbler, it became painfully apparent that people began to buy the Quibbler to get the Weekly Dragon on a Saturday as sales always trebled that day. So, they broke off from the Quibbler and became very successful with their many intriguing and non-biased stories, advertising, muggle and magical news of the week. It was very popular among the young adults and the Prophet didn't seem to mind the competition as it was only once a week.

Hermione was now head of a small office building, having put up the most money herself for the business with Ginny, Neville and Daphne below her helping to oversee things. She'd be going off for maternity leave and the three of them would run things together.

She had tried to convince Harry to take a job there but he had point blank refused, he didn't want to be any kind of celebrity anymore. Hermione suspected if people forgot his name tomorrow he really wouldn't care, He'd be quite happy.

She felt very sorry for Harry, and for Ginny, she still had feelings for Harry.

Hermione sighed a little and looked out the window at the gloomy day. Three days and Lucius would be dead and this whole charade would be over.

Spells hadn't worked… water hadn't worked, magic ink, normal ink, incantations, herbs, bashing it with a spoon (highly scientific Draco would have you know) hadn't made the book give up its secrets. He leant over the open pages and sneezed.

He swore as he saw blood on the pages. He wiped his nose quickly and looked at the pages to clear it away.

The blood was gone.

Draco's eyes opened in realisation.

He stopped his nose bleeding and looked around. In the drawer in the alter there was a small very sharp dagger. He sighed looking at it, "I really am quite thick sometimes…" he said to himself.

He closed the book and noticed it seemed to be cut to let the blood flow down from the cover through the pages. He held his hand over the book, the centre had a small dip and he cut across his palm. The blood spilled onto the book and magic began to radiate from it.

A gust of wind picked up around the room and all the candles in the room lit at once as the door slammed shut.

Draco jumped in fright.

He looked at the book and it now said on its cover

"The Book of Faith."

He looked at it and sat back down. It seemed the room would not let him leave until he had found what he was searching for.


	2. Legacy of the Elvin Kin

**Title:** The Elvin Kin

**Rating:** R – Due to the adult themes involved and mentions of sex and violence.

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst.

**Summary**: The war is over, Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world is not coping well with life post war. Elsewhere Draco Malfoy is trying everything to save his condemned father from the death penalty, will he succeed? Slash Fiction. Please R&R AU no DH. Please Note this story has slash. HP/LM

**Disclaimer**: I do not own it.

**Thanks To:** Dracavia

**A/N**: Thanks everyone who has me on story alert. It made me all happy and got my backside into gear with the writing of this chapter (I have buffer whee!) fortnightly updates are a go. Deathly Hallows was great, this story will remain spoiler free and contain the AU ending that i've chosen. (I read Deathly Hallows in 10 hours, can anyone beat that? Sat up from Midnight till 10:00am and then slept for an hour. So glad i wasnt working!) Hope you all keep reading, just because Rowling is finished doesnt mean the rest of us have to be. Now, onto the story. (Psst, please review?) As this chapter sort of shows what way this is going i'll announce this - This story is HP/LM slash. You no likey you no read.

**Chapter 2 – Legacy of the Elvin Kin**

Harry sat at the kitchen table and looked in his diary.

Tomorrow's plan was 9:00am breakfast, 12:30pm Lucius Malfoy's execution and then drinks.

Harry smiled a little more at himself.

He'd become rather a cold bastard lately.

* * *

The tap dripped in the corner. It had been dripping for four weeks now non-stop. If they didn't hurry up and execute him he was going to ram his head off the wall repeatedly and kill himself to stop hearing that damned dripping.

He looked down at himself. Ragged trousers and shirt, ripped and stained, blood… bruises… He thought he'd have preferred the dementors to the beatings. They had spoken about healing his injuries before taking him to the execution the next day, he had heard them decide that they would just leave him and tell the judge it was another prisoner that had beaten him, after all, who would care about Lucius Malfoy?

He had one day left on this earth and neither his son nor his wife had come to see him. Perhaps they found it too difficult to come say goodbye? The tears welled up in his eyes but he willed them away.

No, he would not cry. He would be strong and die with dignity the next day.

Not that he wanted to die… not that he thought Voldemort had been worth it. He had been promised many things… none of them appeared.

It seems Draco had had the right idea in the end… Potter's side was the side to be on.

Hindsight didn't get you anywhere though…

* * *

He found it…

_"For it is written that the ones of Bad Faith will be protected eternally so long as they live. They will be protected by the high ones for the high blood is running through their blessed veins."_

They _did_ have protection. But, what good did it do them? He had hours to figure it out, some way to contact them, if they even still existed. What if they were all dead? If they were all dead he had done all this for nothing.

No… he reasoned with himself, if his father died and he hadn't done this whole wild goose chase he'd have tortured himself forever with the eternal question. "What if?"

He calmed himself and turned back to the book and looked through.

There had to be _something_…

* * *

The execution chamber was full.

Many people had turned out to see Lucius Abraxas Malfoy executed for his numerous and devious crimes. The head of the Magical Law Enforcement, James Cartail, stood at the top of the hall and called for silence.

"Bring in the prisoner."

They brought Lucius in, not dragging him like they had the other prisoners, Lucius walked, head held high, bruises and cuts plain for all to see.

Standing at the front, Harry frowned just a touch. He noted Lucius had obviously been badly beaten. His hair was matted, his clothes a wreck and he looked… thinner, much thinner than he recalled.

'Good' thought the little vindictive part of his brain 'serves the bastard right for all the pain and suffering he caused'

'No, no' said another voice, 'it is wrong to treat someone like that. He should have been treated with dignity until he was to be executed. We need not stoop to his level.'

Harry scowled at himself and half expected to see a devil and angel sitting on his shoulders like the muggle cartoons. Truthfully he felt Lucius should have been treated humanely, it seemed the ministry had taken its anger out on him.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you stand here today charged and found guilty of numerous murders, associating with known death eaters, associating with Lord Voldemort, torturing innocent people, many counts of attempted murder, bodily harm, grievous bodily harm, cursing with intent and fraud to name but a few of your crimes."

Lucius looked up at him, eyes defiant.

"Do you have any last words?"

Lucius looked around, his wife and son were nowhere to be seen.

"Yes…" he spoke now, voice calm, accepting his fate, "The Death Eaters ideals do not die with me… if it is not us and the Dark Lord, it will be someone else and their followers. Mudbloods, blood traitors and muggles should be killed."

James Cartail seemed astonished, "I… Bring in the executioner!"

As the crowd watched, baying for blood, the executioner raised his wand. As he was about to say the words to end Lucius Malfoy's life, his voice left him and the hall was plunged into darkness…

* * *

Draco stared at the two figures standing before him. He didn't know how he'd done it, or what indeed he had done. All he did was cry out for help and there they had appeared.

An elf and an elvae, elvae being the effeminate word for women of the elvin race. The elf had long blonde hair, a similar shade to his own and his fathers, his eyes were like looking into the eyes of his fathers and grandfathers. All of the Malfoy Men looked similar to this elf.

The elvae however had auburn hair and jade green eyes much like the eyes of Harry Potter. He was in awe of them until the elvae spoke quietly, "You have asked for the help of the old ones… please, be swift in your request."

Draco nodded, "My father, they're going to kill him… please… you said you would protect us. Save him, I need my father..."

Draco felt tears spring to his eyes as if realising now just how desperately scared he was of his father's death. The tears fell from his eyes and the Elf moved towards him now and spoke quietly, "Your father is not a good man… but you yourself are just a child… a child should have his parents…" he looked at the Elvae beside him, "Do you agree sister?"

The elvae nodded, "Yes… I agree. Draco… yes, we know your name." She said at his surprised look, "We will save him… but he will still be punished. Are you prepared for him to be punished?"

Draco nodded, he didn't care, he just wanted his father alive and for him not to be alone. His mother wouldn't last through his father's death, he knew that she would keep trying to kill herself until succeeding.

The Elf and the Elvae placed a hand each on Draco's shoulder and suddenly they found themselves in total darkness, worried calls around them.

The lights suddenly came up and they stood in the Execution chamber, Lucius on a chair, the Elf and Elvae beside him, Draco behind his father.

"SILENCE!" The elf hollered in his huge voice. The place stilled as the people took in what they were looking at.

The elvae spoke softly, the room catching each of her words easily,

"We protect the Malfoy Family. We always have, when they cry for aid, we heed that call… Draco called for us, we came. We will not let you kill Lucius Malfoy."

There were a few angry cries from above and the elf merely silenced them with a stare.

Lucius looked up at them both, the elf and elvae looked down at him, eyes saddened by the state he was in, the elvae looked up and asked a touch angrily of James Cartail, "Who did this to him!?"

"I… fellow prisoners M'lady." He answered; knowing the explanation the guards gave him was a total fabrication. "There was a riot you see and -"

She flicked her wrist and a ball of fire appeared in her hand, "If you do not tell me the truth, I will throw this at you."

"I… I don't know… They told me that he had been fighting… I did not question… umm… well…" He motioned in the general direction of Lucius who was very obviously about to be executed.

"I see… so… you took your anger out upon him?" The fireball disappeared, the anger not leaving her eyes.

From the crowd of gathered spectators the keen elvin ears of the elf heard the words 'he deserved what he got'.

The elf looked up at the crowd to see who said such words and his eyes fell upon one Harry Potter. The Elf looked at his sister and motioned for her to look. She had also heard the words and they both smiled at each other a touch menacingly. Harry felt a touch uneasy with their gaze.

"We have a punishment suitable for him, more fitting than the eternal rest of death." The elvae said quietly. They both placed a hand on Lucius' shoulder, Lucius looked up at them slightly worriedly as Draco looked on wondering what they would do to his father.

Lucius felt the magic flow through him and slowly he felt it shut down pieces of his own magic. He looked up at them in fear realising what they were doing to him.

"No! NO!" He hollered at them.

But, it was too late. Lucius had lost the feeling of magic within him, that pleasant hum that always assured him that magic was a piece of him, was gone.

"What have you done to him?" James Cartail voiced the question that was on everyone's lips.

"We have taken from him what he values above all else…" Said the elvae mysteriously.

Harry's eyes bore into Lucius and he smiled softly, a cruel smile of pleasure at another's suffering. "SQUIB!" Harry hollered, his voice triumphant, eyes amused. _This _was better than an execution.

Hermione looked at Harry, her face doing nothing to hide her disgust at Harry's enjoyment of the situation. She looked at Lucius and shook her head, seeming unsure of what to think and was even more disheartened when she saw the satisfied smiles on all of the Weasleys, especially Mr Weasley.

Draco looked at his father, he knew that he was a squib now, but he didn't care. His father was alive… and that was all that mattered.

The elf was looking up at the assembled crowd, eyes now staring at Harry Potter. "Child, come here."

Harry frowned a touch as he got up from his seat and made his way down to where the elf and elvae stood.

The elvae turned to look at Harry and smiled at him. Harry seemed taken aback by her appearance. She looked very much like his mother.

"Harry Potter… my last descendant. How fitting that it be you who be here with Elvin Blood."

"What?" he asked quite stunned.

"We need a guardian for him now…" She touched Harry's forehead with her forefinger and he felt his scar tingle pleasantly, there was a small gasp around the room and Harry felt his forehead.

His scar was gone.

"Voldemort is dead. You no longer need to bear that mark." She said. "You will bear instead the last of his followers. Our descendant. My brother here, his descendant is Lucius here and as you have guessed, you are mine. Your mother may have been considered a muggle born Harry but her family had ties to the Elvin Kin."

"But… He's tried to kill me numerous times!" he said, angrily looking at Lucius, Lucius looking back with just such a hate filled stare.

"You will be his guardian. He essentially belongs to you… If he tries to kill you he himself will die. He can also only leave your side for as long as you let him. As long as you trust him to. I believe you have a lot that you can learn from each other… You _will_ look after him." She said softly.

"And if I don't?" He asked, severely pissed off with the turn of events.

"Then… we will take your magic as well. Our blood is what gives you such potent magic Harry. If we took it, you'd have so many people trying to kill you, you'd be dead in a week. Let him live with you. He can pay his own way as you know."

Harry looked at Lucius, "I…"

"This is not a discussion." The elf said simply.

The watching crowd was full of whispers, the Weasleys being especially angry. The two elves looked around and the elvae smiled serenely at them, "Tell me then people… if he is not to die and we demand he live a life outside of the prison for the treatment he has had was inhumane, tell me, who else do you trust to keep an eye on him better? A random ministry official who may be a friend of the Malfoy name, his son who is obviously biased or Harry potter, someone who clearly loathes the man?"

This seemed to go round quite quickly in the room, though not sitting exactly comfortably with many, it seemed like the best solution.

Harry it seemed was to be stuck with Lucius Malfoy for all eternity.

How he hated that idea.

* * *

They arrived at Harry's house together taking a ministry car. Harry and Lucius were both livid. Lucius had swore at Draco and blamed him for the state of affairs. Draco had been deeply hurt by his father's hatred of him but Lucius scarcely cared. His life was over as far as he was concerned.

He and Harry sat in the back of the car as they pulled into the village of Godrics Hollow. They sat at opposite sides of the car attempting to ignore each other as much as was possible. Harry felt like he had been given a life sentence. Perhaps, he mused, this was what he got for finding Lucius' situation hilarious.

They stopped outside of Harry's house and he got out of the car. Lucius scowled and he felt a strong tug as if being compelled to move. As Harry moved further away, the compulsion got stronger and he left the car, knowing now that his 'trust' factor from Harry amounted to about 5 feet.

How the fuck was he supposed to shower?

He rolled his eyes and walked in behind Harry. He looked around the sparse house, newly built certainly but it was empty. Unfinished décor and a vast lack of furniture. He looked at Harry who just walked into the kitchen. Lucius noticed that the compulsion to follow him had gone, perhaps it only applied outside of the house?

He walked into the sitting area of the 'great room' there was a nice fireplace with a painting above it of Harry with his extended network of friends. There were of course no couches to sit and enjoy the fireplace or the painting.

"Bit sparse isn't it?" He asked looking through to the kitchen, making sure his voice carried. Harry ignored him. Lucius was feeling vindictive after what had happened to him so he walked through and spoke to Harry who was doing the washing up.

"I was talking to you." He said.

"Well, I was ignoring you, so fuck off." Harry said.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Don't speak to me like-"

Harry turned, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes, "Like what? Like you're a piece of shit? Well _Lucius_, you're in _my_ home, under _my_ roof and somehow by some fucking miracle someone saved your life and stuck you with me. So, I'll ignore you if I want to, I'll speak to you how I want to because, like it or not, you cant hurt me or kill me."

Harry turned his back once more on Lucius who clenched his hands in anger, his anger boiled over and he made to move to hit Harry, Harry sensed the motion and turned swiftly, his wand pointed at Lucius' face.

"The last person I killed was Lord Voldemort. I swore he'd be the last, but I can make an exception for a Death Eater bastard like you." He hissed.

Lucius and Harry stared each other down and Lucius growled almost at him and moved from the room in a rage. He attempted to leave the house but it seemed a magical barrier was stopping him leaving. His anger rose inside him and he cried out in a loud holler, having no magic to vent the anger.

Harry rolled his eyes and finished washing the dishes he had left from that morning. He dried his hands and walked out into the living room where Lucius was standing looking mighty pissed off.

"Your room is upstairs and to the left… the only thing in it right now is a mattress. _You_ can buy your own furniture, I'll be damned if I'm paying for your stuff as well as suffering your company."

Lucius didn't say anything and he moved quickly upstairs and into the bedroom on the left.

The room was small but bright due to the large window on one wall. There was a mattress, blankets and a pillow, still much better than the accommodation he had in Azkaban… and at least there was no damned leaky tap in this room.

He sighed softly and sat down on the mattress.

Was this what his life had become? He despised the idea of being there, 'belonging' to Harry Potter… Apparently they both came from the same elvin line… he snorted a bit and lay down, rolling his shoulders which were stiff.

His face hurt, his back hurt, he hurt all over and he had no idea what to do about his current situation. Part of him wanted to see his son, but part of him was livid at what he had done to his life. He also wanted to see Narcissa but he was too ashamed to go see her. She'd be upset if she found out what he was now. He didn't deserve her as a wife.

He closed his eyes and wondered briefly if perhaps he _was_ dead and this was the Almighty's idea of his own personal hell. He must admit, not even he could have thought of a better hell for himself.


	3. Suffering the Consequences

**Title:** The Life I Now Lead

**Rating:** M – Due to the adult themes involved and mentions of sex and violence.

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst. SLASH!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Seriously.

**Pairings:** LM/HP, RW/HG

**Thanks To:** Dracavia – For many _many_ things ;-)

**A/N**: Thank you to all my reviewers and those who have me on Author Alert. Please note I've added the link to my Deviant Art account under my Homepage on my profile, please go check it out and leave a comment if you have a moment. I'd be much obliged. Self taught right now just learning :D We all have to start somewhere. Sorry about the long delay on this chapter as well but when I re read this chapter it didn't flow right so I scrapped the whole chapter and restarted… so much for fortnights, I should never jinx myself. Oh, and it hasn't been edited. Please forgive mistakes.

**Chapter 3 - **Suffering the Consequences

The next morning Harry woke to the sun streaming in his window. He knew he would have a hangover, knowing about it didn't make him any happier about the reality of the pounding headache behind his eyes.

He slowly extracted himself from the warm embrace of his bed and stepped into his en-suite having a nice long shower to try waking him up.

Finally he emerged from his room about 11:30 and walked downstairs.

He sighed mentally, Lucius was sitting in his kitchen, at the only real sitting area in the house looking quite battered and bruised. Harry took the time to fully see just how many injuries he seemed to have. He also looked painfully thin.

Harry walked into the kitchen and began pulling things from the fridge to make breakfast. Lucius watched him a bit guardedly. He hadn't eaten yet this morning, he had never had to make his own breakfast, especially without magic but he was too proud to ask Harry to make it for him.

Harry turned a bit, noting the look Lucius was giving him.

"Have you eaten?" He asked.

"No…" Lucius said quietly, offering no explanation as to why he hadn't eaten.

Harry sighed, irritable but pulled some extra things from the fridge and made enough for two people. He all but threw a plate down in front of Lucius. Lucius began to eat, trying not to make any noises of enjoyment. In truth, it may not have been the best meal he had ever had but it was one of the more satisfying in that he hadn't eaten a good meal for a very long time.

Harry sat across from him and ate his breakfast in silence, he spoke, his tone a touch irritable. "I'm going to visit Hermione and Ron later… You'll need to come with me. If you offend them I'll hex you."

Lucius looked up at him, trying to keep the disdain from his voice, "Fine…" he said quietly.

Harry nodded, satisfied that Lucius wouldn't cause trouble.

They finished their breakfast and Harry looked at Lucius, "You need to take a shower." He said simply.

Lucius frowned, "Oh?"

Harry, "You smell… and not in a nice way Malfoy. The bathroom is next to your room, there should be stuff in there."

Lucius nodded, a bit offended at Harry's comment, but grateful that he had been told. He stood, "Alright… I'll go do that then…" he frowned, "I don't have any clean clothes."

Harry sighed and rubbed his temple. "I'm sure Draco will bring clothes for you."

Lucius nodded, it was probably true, Draco would bring him clothes but he refused to see his son. After all, it was _his_ fault this situation had arose in the first place. He'd have much rather died with his dignity intact.

Lucius sighed, "You're probably right…"

Harry sighed softly, "I have a bathrobe you can wear… I'll wash your clothes for now… I'm going to show you how to do this shit Malfoy, I'm your keeper, not your maid."

Lucius couldn't help the twitch of a smirk at the edge of his mouth at Harry's comment, he nodded, "Of course… I'll go get that shower then."

Lucius moved from the room leaving Harry with the dishes. Harry sighed gently and prayed that maybe Lucius would drown in the shower. Little did he know, Lucius was having that very same wish.

* * *

The shower had done Lucius the world of good, he felt clean, his bruises felt better as did the cuts and wounds all over his body. The only thing currently putting a dampener on his mood was the fact he was sitting in the kitchen of the Weasley-Granger household.

The house had been recently built like Harry's though it was more decorated and more 'finished' feeling. Lucius held his head in his hands, he was alone in the kitchen while Harry, Granger and Weasley socialised together in the living room.

Hermione walked in with three glasses, Lucius watched her fill one with wine, one with beer and one with orange juice. She turned and looked at him, "Do you want something to drink Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius frowned and nodded a touch, "Yes… please."

She nodded and looked in the fridge, "Orange juice or tea or something else?"

Lucius shook his head, "Orange is fine…"

Hermione took a glass from the shelf and he eyed her drink, wondering why she wasn't drinking and the boys were. She seemed to notice his gaze and flushed slightly, "Shouldn't drink when you're pregnant…"

Lucius smiled faintly, wondering briefly if this girl would have as big and brash a brood as Molly Weasley. He spoke softly, "Oh… no, then you shouldn't drink…" He took the glass of orange that Hermione placed in front of him and sipped it.

Hermione looked at him and spoke quietly, "You know Mr Malfoy, I don't like you… and I know you really don't like me… But… I'll treat you like a person if you're polite… if not then I'll be making you sit outside from now on. Alright?"

Lucius looked at her and then nodded a little, "Sounds quite reasonable…"

Hermione nodded, "Good… if you want something to eat there are sandwiches in the fridge." And with that she walked out of the room and joined Harry and Ron in the front room.

Lucius sighed and let his head fall onto the table in front of him.

Polite to a mudblood? God how his life was slowly going down the drain.

* * *

Harry and Lucius arrived home that night, Harry just a touch tipsy from the vast amount of wine he had consumed. He had a small box that Hermione had given him but he hadn't told Lucius what was in it, and, to be perfectly honest, Lucius couldn't care less.

As they entered the house and moved into the living room, Harry looked to Lucius.

"Mione said you looked sore…" He motioned to the box, "She gave me potions and stuff to help you."

Lucius looked a little surprised, "Oh… well… tell her I said thank you."

Harry nodded, "She said there's a healing salve… thing… to help any of your wounds… where do you have cuts then?"

Lucius' cheeks flushed slightly, "I can manage…"

Harry shook his head, "Nah you don't… I'm looking, Malfoy, the last thing I need is your wounds to get all infected and you to die, and then the Elves to come knocking on my door asking 'why did he die?' and I'll be all, 'Coz, he's a stubborn prat.' I'm sure that wouldn't go over too well."

Harry looked at Lucius with great seriousness and Lucius sighed realising that Harry wasn't going to let him go without healing his wounds for him.

"Fine…" he said through gritted teeth. He sat down on the couch unbuttoning his shirt, the shirt that Harry had bought for him from the store seeing as Draco still hadn't been near with his clothes.

He pulled his shirt off and Harry sat beside him with the box and opened it. He handed Lucius a violently blue potion, "She said a tablespoon of that one will dull any aches…" he pulled out another, this one a violent green colour, "And this one will clean out your…" his eyes fell upon Lucius' back which was covered in wounds and scars, some very infected, others healing. They all looked rather like whip marks. "Wounds… holy shit Malfoy, what did they do to you?"

Harry's concerned tone made Lucius feel a touch uneasy. His hatred he could deal with, his anger… but this? No… this didn't sound right. Though, he would admit, it was a nice change. Perhaps he'd get the boy drunk more often? It certainly seemed to make his personality polarise.

"Ow!" Lucius flinched as Harry gently touched his back, "Potter, those wounds _hurt_ you know."

Harry nodded, "I know, I know…" He moved from the couch into the kitchen and pulled out a spoon. He moved through and sat back down beside Lucius and handed him the spoon, "Take some of the blue potion and I'll put the green one on your back and dress the nasty looking wounds."

Lucius nodded and took a spoonful of the blue potion. Harry slowly and very gently began putting the green one on Lucius' back, cleaning out and helping to heal up the wounds there. Hermione was no healer but she knew her potions.

After that Lucius was handed a third potion to be put in a bath which would further soothe his wounds. He went upstairs to run his bath and Harry stayed downstairs slowly, his drunk brain becoming angry at the ministry for treating Malfoy so bad.

Even though he hated Lucius, he had deserved to be treated with some sort of dignity while he was in prison… laughing at his misfortune, wasn't that just lowering himself to Lucius' level? To Voldemorts level?

That wouldn't do at all…

* * *

Bright and early the next morning there was a gentle knock on the door.

Harry opened the door and looked out and immediately regretted opening the door.

"Malfoy…"

Draco stood looking at Harry, his black robes on, his face very pale and hair looking unwashed. He nodded his head, "Potter… can I speak to my father?"

Harry paused and spied the bag in Draco's hand, he nodded and moved aside. "Come in… but you're _not _welcome here…"

Draco walked in and Harry looked at him disdainfully, "Stay here, I'll go get him."

Draco nodded, his eyes looking around the house that was slowly becoming more and more decorated. Harry made his way upstairs and knocked on Lucius' door before opening it. Lucius was sitting on the bed, it was quite clear that he had heard Draco downstairs.

"Malfoy, your son's here… please make it brief, he's stinking up my house…"

Harry walked off towards his own room as Lucius got up and went downstairs.

As Harry neared his room he paused and smiled a touch, he then snuck back to the top of the stairs to listen into Draco and Lucius' conversation.

"Dad…" Said Draco, moving towards his father.

"Draco…" Lucius said, his voice icy, keeping his stance closed and his arms crossed.

Draco closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I… how are you?"

Lucius looked at his son, considering his answer, "Just… _fine…_" Lucius' voice was absolutely dripping with ice now.

"Dad, I'm sorry… please, I-"

Lucius held his hand up and Draco stopped talking immediately, "Do you know what you've done to me? You've… _shackled _me to Potter… Of all the people in the world its _him_… I cant go anywhere, I cant see anyone… and to top it all off Draco… I'm a squib. A filthy squib!"

Lucius' hands were shaking in anger.

Draco placed the bag he had brought on the floor and spoke softly, "Mum wants to see you… please dad… I needed you…"

Lucius scowled at Draco and turned his back on him, "Get out of my sight. I wont see your mother… not like this… get out of here Draco. I'd rather be dead."

It was taking all of Lucius' resolve not to hug his son, to tell him how happy he was to see him, how proud he was of him. He wanted to be angry at Draco, he was angry at himself for doing this but it'd be best if Draco just forgot about him.

Draco turned and moved from the house silently and Lucius moved into the living room and sat on the chair.

Harry came downstairs and looked at Lucius.

"You're a selfish bastard, do you know that?"

Lucius groaned, "Fuck off Potter."

"No, I wont… I don't like him, god knows I hate him but he saved your life… Don't you have some respect for him for that?"

Lucius shook his head, "This is no life…"

"Oh what, so you'd rather be dead? Gone from your wife and son?"

Lucius stood and turned looking at Harry, "Perhaps not, perhaps alive… but with my magic intact… and shacked to someone other than you!"

Harry bristled, "Oh!? Well Malfoy I didn't exactly _ask_ to get lumbered with you. I'd much rather be out on the town shagging every girl in sight but _no_, the Elves stuck you with me. I need to watch you. And who would you rather be with!?"

Lucius opened his mouth to reply to that question but found that he couldn't think of anyone offhand.

"See!? They chose me because they knew I'd be fair… unfortunately I have a heart and I feel you should be treated fairly. I wish you'd died too… it'd be a lot simpler. But instead you and I are stuck with each other and we'll need to get used to it. Stop acting like a spoilt brat."

With that Harry stormed from the room leaving Lucius in shock and firmly put in his place.


End file.
